How Far
by Lapin de la Flouve
Summary: GS This is my first attempt at a songfic. I'm using the song 'How Far' from Martina McBride. Plz R


**How Far**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any character in this. The song, ' How Far' is copyrighted by Martina McBride.

A/N: This is something I've been thinking about since I first sat down and listened to the words of this song. They seemed to fit perfectly with a G/S fic I hope you like it.

* * *

There's a boat, I could sail away  
There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
There's a train, there's the tracks  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
Oh never come back

Sara looked at the computer screen. It was filled with different flights available in the next 48 hours. She didn't know where she was going to go but she knew she had to leave. She wasn't looking forward to telling her colleagues' she was leaving; they would ask when she was coming back. She didn't know when herself or if she was even coming back at all. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was time to go to work. Getting up, she walked out the door; a letter nestled deep in her pocket._  
_

There you are, giving up the fight  
Here I am begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh when's it gonna end

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

It was the next morning after shift when Sara gave the letter to Grissom. He read it quietly then looked up at her.

"You're putting in your two weeks notice?"

"Yes. I thought I might move back to Boston." She answered. "I leave tomorrow." She added quietly.

"Tomorrow!" he exclaimed. She thought for a moment that he might try to stop her. It wouldn't have been hard; she didn't want to leave really. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed himself up again; hiding behind his walls once more.

"What about the two weeks?" was all he said.

"You gave me two weeks vacation starting today." She answered. She had covered all her bases. If he wanted her to stay, he would have to stop her now. –_You can end this now Griss.– _she thought –_You can keep me here if you just try.-_

He nodded his head but said nothing. Sara turned and left the room in silence.

There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not till you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave  
Oh, what's it gonna be

Out of this chair, or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon

Sara stood in the airport terminal with Warrick, Nick and Catherine. They had driven her down not wanting to send her off alone. Her plane was finishing up its pre-flight check and would begin loading at any time.

"You're really leaving us." Nick said to her "I just can't believe it."

"The lab just won't be the same with out you." Warrick added.

Sara was beginning to realize just how much she was going to miss these people. She had never really thought about them as her friends but now she saw how wrong she had been. When everyone had heard she was leaving, they had insisted in giving her a blowout party. Greg cried through almost the whole thing and Grissom hadn't even bothered to come.

"Flight 105 now boarding for Boston at gate D." announced the intercom.

"Well that's my flight." Sara said.

She leaned over and kissed both boys on the cheek before hugging Catherine.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to you can give me a call okay." Catherine said returning the hug.

Sara smiled and took a place in line. She did a quick scan of the airport but didn't see the face she wanted to see. _–Give it up-_ she told herself –_he not coming. He doesn't care. You could go the moon and he would even notice-_

Looking back at the line, she saw that it was almost her turn to board.

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say  
Yeah I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

She handed her boarding pass to the flight attendant and turned to wave good-bye to her friends. It wasn't them though, that caught her eye. It was Grissom standing a few feet behind them with a pleading look on his face and a single rose in his hands. He had decided she had gone far enough.

finish


End file.
